Slytherin's Pride
by Emrald Eyes
Summary: Severus struggles against Dumbledore's controlling streak trying to reclaim his son, and to keep Lily's final gift to him from being dragged into the battles to come... SnapefatherHarry, OCC's Good Malfoys, Corrupt Dumbles
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This fic was just a idea that popped in my head and flowed out more, so any ideas or thoughts would be greatly appreciated.

Severus Snape ran through the Halls of Hogwarts, it was a lie, she wasn't dead. Please Merlin and whatever Gods were listening please let her not be dead. He thought as he raced in the Headmaster's office.

"Albus!" he yelled, the old man, slowly turned a woeful expression on his face. "No…" He said sinking to his knees…the rumors couldn't be true, his mind flashed back to the meeting he had just had with her that very day.

"_I have a secret to tell you." Lily said as she lay in his arms they stared up at the brilliantly blue sky. Severus laughed._

"_Potter has finally decided that he is going to come out and declare he likes boys?" He teased and got elbowed in the stomach._

"_Severus that isn't something very nice to say, James has sacrificed a lot, including his safety for you and me. " She pointed out. Severus sighed and nodded pulling her closer._

"_I know, I can't wait for this to be over, then you and I and…well we can go away and leave the Wizarding world behind." He whispered. Lily snorted sitting up._

"_Severus Snape of all the ridiculous things I have ever heard, you would die of boredom as a Muggle. Let alone not being able to dabble about in potions!" she said and jumped on top of him planting a kiss on his lips. "You need to come out of your dungeons more often then you might actually have some color." She teased him. Severus rolled pinning her body under his._

"_What secret is it that you have to tell me Evans." He called her by her maiden name. Lily let loose a giggle. _

"_Oh I don't know if I should tell you, I should make you come over tomorrow night for supper. Harry is missing you. I caught him trying to grab a cauldron that I use for potions when I feel the need to brew them. He is taking after his father already." She stated, Severus sighed and laid his head on her chest listening to her heart beat. "Alright I'll tell you now, but you still have to come over." _

"_Alright, get on with it flame hair." He teased smiling at her, he could always be himself around her, and she was the one person who made him feel whole._

"_Alright crooked nose, I.Am.Pregnant again!" she declared grinning at him. Severus felt the blood drain from his face, then he let a slow smile light his face, he jumped up and picked her twirling her around._

"_That is wonderful! How far along?" he asked, she grinned pressing a kiss to his neck._

"_How long since we?" She left the question in the air he paled._

"_Lily that was seven months ago!" he said astonished._

"_And you haven't been around enough for me to tell you, please don't be mad okay?" she begged. He shook his head and smiled at her._

"_I'm not mad, just surprised is all." He kissed her again._

"_I wish we could stay like this forever, but if I am gone much longer…" she trailed off._

"_Then people might find out, and everything Potter has done to protect you and Harry will be for nothing. Please be safe tonight, I don't trust…"he trailed off as she placed a finger on his lips._

"_Please trust in us okay? I love you Severus." She grinned and bounded off. "Remember tomorrow night you promised." She called and then she was gone._

Severus…the voice rang in his ears, Severus can you hear me? Severus blinked and saw Dumbledore kneeling in front of him his hand on his shoulder.

"Harry? And…she was…." He managed with a choked voice.

"Harry is alive, and Lily managed to stay alive long enough to give birth…it was a girl." Dumbledore said softly. Severus nodded.

"Where are they?" he said moving to stand but the headmaster kept him down.

"This is going to be very hard on you Severus, I have placed Harry with Lily's sister." He began.

"No! Give me my son Albus!" he yelled. Dumbledore tightened his grip.

"Listen to me, the Dark Lord's followers won't think to look for him there." He pointed out. Severus glared at him with tears in his eyes but he nodded.

"The minute that he comes of age to attend Hogwarts I want him back." He said in a tight voice. "Death Eaters or not." He snapped.

"I agree. And as for your daughter…" Dumbledore began, Severus held in his breath, Lily's daughter, the last gift she had given to him, would this crazy old man deny her to him as well? "She is in your custody." Severus smiled though grief coated his eyes.

"Where is she?" he asked wanting more than anything to have both his children, but he understood sadly why Dumbledore wouldn't allow it.

"She is in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey says she is in perfect health despite being two months early, which is very odd. But I have a feeling she will be a very special girl." He answered and watched his Potion's master stumble towards the door. "James tried to save them both, he sacrificed himself in doing so." He added softly. Severus stopped squaring his shoulders he turned.

"He did his best, and I owe him more than I can ever repay, I hope…" he trailed off unsure of how to put into words what he hoped.

"James knew you didn't hate him Severus, go to your daughter." Dumbledore said and watched the younger man rush out of the room. He closed his eyes and sank onto the nearest chair. Severus wouldn't forgive him…not for what was going to take place; he only hoped that his son was strong enough to survive the trials that faced him.

Severus sat in the chair holding the tiny pale babe in his arms staring down at her as he fought back tears. He held her closer and finally gave into them the sound of his pain echoing in the hallways. His body shook and he didn't hear the footsteps that entered his room.

"Severus…" the normally cold voice said held regret, he raised his eyes to his onetime closet friend.

"Get away Malfoy!" he growled like a rabid animal sheltering his daughter from the very sight of the man. Lucious Malfoy shook his head holding up his hands.

"I didn't have anything to do with it Severus, search my mind if you need to."He offered meeting Severus's eyes, quickly the Potion's master did so , once he had finished he allowed the other man to see his grief.

"They took Harry away too…" He whispered as Lucious pulled a chair up to sit next to him. The blonde had tied his hair back for once and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why?" he asked careful not to touch the babe in his friend's arms without permission. Severus lowered his head to stare down at his daughter. She was already showed signs of having his completion.

"To protect him from rouge Death Eaters out to avenge the Dark Lord." He whispered.

"And this little one is?" Lucious asked softly. Severus offered a watery smile.

"Lily was pregnant seven months, she stayed alive long enough to protect her and Harry." He explained. Lucious nodded.

"What are you going to name her?" he asked.

"Carina." Severus said after a moment.

"May I?" Lucious asked and Severus nodded, reaching out the blonde stroked her head. "She's going to have your hair, and lily's looks." He said softly then looked up. "Your exhausted, why don't you come home with me, Narcissa would be more than happy to help out with her, as she does have Draco as well." He pointed out. Severus took a deep breath then nodded standing him he swayed, Lucious quickly grabbed him.

"Do you trust us?" he asked. Severus was silent before he nodded.

"More than I trust Dumbledore now." He whispered. Lucious quickly led him down the hallway.

"Good, now come on we have to hurry before someone tries to stop us, they will want you to have 'help' with her I am sure." He said. And held out a port key once they were far enough away, Severus looked wary at it. "Don't worry this one is infant safe." Severus nodded and took hold of it feeling the familiar pull.

"Thank Merlin Severus!" The normally composed Narcissa ran to him careful not to crush the child in his arms as she held him tight, he took a deep breath and froze as his daughter began to wail. He looked confused staring down at her. "Don't worry, she is most likely hungry, go and sit by the fire, I'll get her a bottle, and then it's off to bed with the both of you." She said and walked off calling for her house elf.

"Lucious I don't think I could…" he began as he was pulled over to the fire and forced to sit in a chair by it.

"Don't even go on with that sentence, you will get some rest, have some faith in me." Lucious said grinning. "After all I have a very good stock of potions brewed by someone who is quite talented at it."

"Lucious that's an utterly ridiculous idea! What if Carina needs something?" he snapped as Narcissa came back into the room carrying a bottle. She handed it to him and smiled as he held his daughter in the manner he should and began to feed her.

"Severus…you trust us correct?" Lucious asked yet again.

"Yes, I already answered that question." Severus snapped annoyed.

"Then you are taking the bloody potion, without argument! Or I will gladly force it down that stubborn throat of yours." Lucious snapped, another wail was heard upstairs and a house elf appeared.

"Master Draco is crying Mistress, he wants you." The house elf said timidly. Narcissa nodded, and squeezed her husband's shoulder before she swept out of the room following the house elf. Lucious watched her for a moment before he narrowed his eyes at Severus who was glaring right back at him.

"If you think I am going to take a potion just for one night's sleep…" Severus hissed but interrupted him.

"I have a feeling you intend to have a multitude of sleepless nights, so while you are under this roof, which you will be until you are able to control your grief, you will take a potion to help you rest. Think of your daughter Severus, and your son, you want to see him again so prove that you are as smart as you pretend to be." Lucious challenged. Severus closed his eyes tightly and sighed.

"I'm sorry Lucious I am just…" he began but opened his eyes when Lucious laughed.

"You are just being your normal stubborn self, I'll give it that you actually are showing more emotion than I have seen in quite some time. But you are just being yourself, now let's get you upstairs and in bed, Carina too, I'm sure Narcissa set up a crib in your room for you. And leave her care tonight to us. We would die before we allow anything to happen to either of you." Lucious said as Severus handed him the now empty bottle. He set it aside and helped Severus to his feet leading him up the stairs.

"I know…she's gone Lucious…I lost her…" Severus whispered in a lost voice, Lucious sighed as he pulled his friend into the guest room and managed to persuade him to set his daughter in the crib, he tucked the child in while Severus stood in the center of the room his mind finally sliding into complete shock. Lucious quickly hurried over to him pulling him to the bed and then pushed him down. He took the vial that he knew his wife had had a house elf set out for him and opened it putting it to Severus's lips.

"Drink." He said coldly knowing that Severus didn't need compassion but orders. Severus nodded mutely and drank it, once it was empty Lucious handed him a change of clothes. "Change." He commanded and walked over to the crib while Severus obeyed his command. The baby was already fast asleep, he tucked the blanket around her more, and noticed the small white owl stuffed animal in the crib, he picked it up and then set it next to her head, she turned over and held it close to her body, he smiled, and turned when he heard Severus sit back into bed. He walked back over and pulled the blankets back, Severus sighed and slid into the bed allowing Lucious to tuck him in due to the potion already working its way swiftly to the system. Lucious waited until he was sure Severus had fallen asleep before he slipped silently from the room heading to his own …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lucius was quiet as he entered his own room, he was not surprised to see Narcissa calmly sitting at her vanity staring into the mirror.

"He's resting?" she asked her voice soft. Lucius nodded as he folded his arms and walked to stare out the window.

"Yes…stupid fool…" he added under his breath. Narcissa raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow, turning to face her husband.

"Severus?" she questioned, Lucius shook his head.

"No, Severus is smarter than he lets anyone know. No I was talking about Dumbledore, he took Harry away from Severus, claiming that death eaters will go after him for revenge." He spat. Narcissa gave a lady like snort.

"No Deatheater will ever accept that a baby took down their beloved Dark Lord. I think not. It's an embaressment." Her expression softened. "To loose his wife and his son on the same day, I'm surprised he held as he has."

Lucius growled. "If I had my way that would never have happened." Narcissa stood and walked to him placing a pale hand on his arm.

"Lucius…you have a great deal of pull over the ministry as well as just the Malfoy name alone." She spoke softly, almost as if she was afraid someone might overhear their conversation. Lucius frowned and turned slightly to look at her.

"Narcissa what are you suggesting?" he said, sometimes the way his wife thought was on the scary side.

"Lucius…he is the oldest and most true friend you have and he is hurting, how would you feel if you lost Draco?" she said. Lucius narrowed his eyes, and though he didn't let the emotion show he felt a wave of panic wash over him at the thought of loosing his son.

"Narcissa if I could, I most certainly would but…"

"Stop making excuses!" Narcissa said harshly. "Look into it, rest on it. You'll think of a way…how is he really handling it?" she asked gently, Lucius pulled her into his arms resting his chin on her head, something that Severus would never be able to do with his wife again.

"I'm worried, it only took a small amount of pressing to get him to take a dreamless sleep, and you know how much he tries to avoid taking those…he hasn't had time to grieve and I don't think he is going to be willing to let himself…I'm not sure how I am going to be able to help him this time…" Lucius said. Narcissa rubbed his back as she turned to face inward towards him.

"Get him Harry…let me see what I can do on that end. I do have an old acquaintance who specializes in medi-wizardry of the mind. He just moved back to England." She said. Lucius gave a weak laugh.

"Somehow I do not think that Severus will be agreeable to that one." He said as she led him to bed.

"If you think that will stop me, I am just going to have to re-educate you." She said Lucius smiled as they too turned in for the night….

"She didn't wake up once." Narcissa said the next morning over breakfast, Lucius raised an eyebrow as Draco chattered as he ate.

"Not even to cry?" he asked.

"She didn't make a sound, when I went in to check on her and Severus her eyes were open and she looked right at me. I fed and changed her and she just went right back to sleep." Narcissa said in disbelief.

"Well…" Lucius cleared his throat as Draco screeched loudly. He wasn't sure what to say, Narcisssa smirked at him and he shook his head.

"So today I thought I would contact Demetrios and see if he is busy, if nothing other than coming over to dinner." She said taking a sip of her tea. Lucius growled.

"Narcissa…" Lucius began but stopped when his wife held up a hand.

"To dinner, we haven't seen each other in years, it is only polite to invite him over since he did move back. And if he so happens to look over Severus then that is his choice." She pointed out. "Any idea on how you are going to get Harry back?"

"Yes, however it may take several weeks." He said as he stood, reaching over he plucked Draco from his highchair as his son was falling asleep in his left overs.

"Well hopefully it doesn't." Narcissa said, they both held their breath when Carina started wailing, after a moment she stopped. Standing Narcissa followed her husband to the room they had placed her and her father in. Severus stood in the center of the room, Carina in his arms. He rocked her but his eyes were dull and unfocused. Lucius met his wife's eyes as she took Draco from his arms.

"Alright tonight." He said reffering to their earlier conversation she nodded.

"I'll have a house elf bring a bottle in, in a couple of minutes." She said softly. He nodded as she quietly excused herself. Lucius watched Severus for several minutes before he moved closer.

"Severus?" he called out cautiously, he did not want to startle the man. Severus stiffened he only relaxed when he turned and saw Lucius.

"Yes?" He answered, to the naked ear his voice was normal, the same cool and utterly calm tone it always had been. But Lucius didn't miss the hint of panic, desperation, and sadness that lay hidden beneath them.

"How are you holding up?" Lucius asked.

"As well as can be expected. I should…" he began but Lucius had already taken hold of one of his arms and was guiding him to the elegant rocking chair that was in the corner of the room by one of the large windows.

"You should sit down and in a moment feed your daughter." Lucius said sternly, Severus nodded.

"I should brew some potions today." He said as a house elf appeared handing him a bottle, he began to feed Carina and looked up at his friend. "Lucius do not give me that look I am still perfectly capable of brewing potions, besides I need to keep myself occupied." He countered. Lucius folded his arms, he knew Severus was right and he should keep himself occupied but he wasn't so sure about brewing potions, not to mention he did not feel Severus had let the truth sink into his mind as of yet.

"Yes you need to keep yourself occupied, I do agree with that, however I do not think it is safe for you to be brewing at this moment." Lucius said continuing to fold his arms. Severus snorted as he handed the now empty bottle to the house elf who disappeared with a pop.

"Lucuis…I have brewed with the Dark Lord throwing hexes and curses at me. I think I can keep my mind to the task at hand." Severus said. Lucius watched him for a few minutes before he nodded.

"Fine, but you brew them in my lab, and you are eating supper with Narcissa, myself and an old friend of hers." He said, he could already see the protests springing to Severus's lips. "Do not even try to get out of it, you want to brew then you come to dinner." Severus let out an annoyed breath as he stood and set Carina back in the crib.

"I don't feel like being around a complete stranger right now. I can just go…" he started and glared when Lucius grabbed his arm in an iron grip swiftly leading him out of the room and down the hall.

"I told you last night, you are not leaving this house until I am sure that you are okay." Lucius said opening the door to his potions lab. "And I promise you if you blow yourself up, you will find yourself banned from potions until I deem you able again." Lucius threatened, Severus snarled.

"Do not treat me like a child Lucius Malfoy!" he growled, Lucius snorted.

"Then stop acting like one Severus. I'll give you three hours after that you are going to get yourself cleaned up and maybe even take a nap." He quickly turned heel and walked away as Severus sputtered after him.

Lucius sighed as he walked into one of the manors many sitting rooms, he let himself collapse onto one of the sofas and wasn't surprised when Narcissa calmly sat down beside him.

"Did you tell him about dinner?" she asked and Lucius gave her a disgusted look, which she in turn did not even react to.

"Your little plot may cost me my closet and oldest friend." He said grumpily, though he did regain his composure as his wife folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"Stop being over dramatic. Yes he will be furious with us, but eventually he will forgive us he always has and always will as long as we prove to him we are still on the right side." She said patiently. She knew her husband was stressed, he was getting pressures from every angle and though she knew she was only increasing his stress by trying to force this plan into motion, but she was concerned, Severus wasn't just Lucius's friend but had become hers as well, around him she knew she didn't have to hide her emotions as she had to around most of her family. Lucius watched his wife for several minutes before he nodded.

"I know…I know…"

…

_Lily sat on the table while she watched her fiancé brew, brew and brood. She knew the solution she had come up with was not one that was making Severus happy, far from it in fact, and she knew he would throw down everything he loved just to be with her, family meant a great deal to him._

"_Severus, I know its asking a lot of you, calling me names, and getting into this public fight in which for all appearances will break off our friendship, only Potter, Black and Lupin will know the truth." She said, Severus let out a huff._

"_Though Sirius says your acting unreasonable, they trust Peter…are you sure we can't tell him the truth. It will put a lot of strain on the friendship they all share." Lily tried though she already knew better than to press any further than she had already. Severus may not on the outside seem like he was a patient man but the truth of the matter was that he really was one. He waved a wand surprising her because as long as she remembered he never cast a statist spell unless the potion called for it. _

"_lily…" he began, but she knew ways around his denials she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Yes Severus?" she all but purred his name causing shudders down his back. He pushed her at arms length and stared sternly at her._

"_Lily…does this mean that much to you that we go through with this 'fight' of yours?" he asked. Lily pouted at him._

"_It will give us the chance to finally be together…someday openly!" she said excited._

"Severus Tobias Snape! That is it you are banned from brewing anytime soon, much less alone!" Lucius Malfoy shouted, yes a Malfoy shouted. Severus started, and realized his left hand was covered in shards of glass and whatever concoction he had been attempting to brew.

"Please tell me you were working on nothing lethal." Lucius said rubbing his temples a habit he picked up from Severus himself.

"Al…it…wash…was…a light…slee'…aid!" Severus slurred in anger. Lucius smirked and with a flick of his wand banished the mess.

"Oh good you can take a nice nap with Carina." He said quickly removing the glass from his fingers while Severus glared at him much like his son when he got into trouble and was trying to figure a way out of it.

"I do not need to take a nap. It was not to the point it was that potent." Severus said as Lucius continued to banish the blood on his hand and began to quickly wrap the hand after casting a antibacterial spell.

"Talk to me faster, better yet what are the ingredients to a dreamless sleep potion?" he countered and grabbed his fellow Slytherin's arm and led him away from the lab.

"Malfoy unhand me at-" he began to protest but suddenly found himself pushed against the wall, Lucius placed a hand against his chest.

"Do not push me Severus, not on this. Now go lay down we eat in two hours." He snapped pushing Severus into his room. The potions master blinked but sluggishly fell face forward on the bed promising himself revenge.


End file.
